


There Is No Moment More Perfect Than This

by Nikka001



Series: When Two Hearts Collide [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidental Gender Reveal, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gender Reveal, Good Parent Luke Garroway, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Maryse Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: She's 6 1/2 months along and couldn't be happier. With her family by her side, she knows that everything will turn out exactly as it should.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: When Two Hearts Collide [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1316519
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	There Is No Moment More Perfect Than This

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I apologize for such a long wait for this conclusion. I seriously meant to finish it and post like, a while ago, but of course, I forgot. Luckily, I found it deep in my archives and was finally able to tie it all up. Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed this story. It's seriously one of my favorite ones that I have written. I hope you all enjoy the conclusion to Maryse and Luke's epic love. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> -Annika

With a hand placed protectively over her growing belly, Maryse waddled down the hallway and through the living room towards the front door. She was almost to the door when the knocking sounded once again. Grumbling in annoyance at being awoken from her long-overdue nap, Maryse unlocked the door and pulled it open. 

“Good, you’re home. I need to vent.”

“Hello, Magnus. Yes, both the baby and I are fine. And you?” Maryse countered folding her arms across her chest. 

Magnus grimaced. “Right. Yes. My apologies. I’m glad you are both doing well. I should’ve led with that. May I come in?”

Maryse thought for a moment before relenting and stepping aside to let the warlock in. Magnus smiled in thanks as he stepped inside letting Maryse close and lock the door behind him.

“No Luke I see?”

“He’s on mission with Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Alec.” She steps closer to Magnus with an eyebrow raised. “A mission that I am pretty sure you were supposed to join them on.”

Magnus opens his mouth to respond but his face falls and he drops to the couch behind him. “There was a bit of a disagreement. Between Alexander and I.”

Maryse takes a step forward to sit on the coffee table across from him, shifting a little to get more comfortable. “A disagreement about what?”

Magnus casts his eyes down and begins fiddling with the various rings on his fingers, particularly with the simple silver band on his left ring finger. He twists the ring around several times before Maryse stops him, placing a hand over his. 

“It’s about Ellian, the warlock baby we are considering for adoption. He’s worried.”

“Worried about what?”

“About my wanting to let Ellian’s birth mother keep in contact. So she can watch him grow up. I don’t see the harm in letting him know her but, Alexander sees it differently.”

Maryse considers this before speaking. “Because she’s mundane.”

“That’s part of the reason I suppose. I’m not entirely sure of the reasoning behind his disapproval, however. He never really made it clear.” Magnus huffs in frustration as Maryse just smiles. 

“He can be quiet stubborn I suppose. All of my boys are like that it seems.”

Magnus cracks a grin. “Oh, believe me, I have had the pleasure of working with Jace, I know just how stubborn he can be.”

“It wasn’t Jace I was referring to, Magnus,” there’s a playfulness in her voice as she addresses the warlock, “it was you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. Both you and Alec are so incredibly stubborn.”

Magnus opens his mouth to protest but Maryse beats him to it. “Don’t try and deny it. All either one of you has to do is pick up the phone and apologize. Try and talk it out.”

“I’ve already tried that. He won't answer or return my calls.” 

Nodding in understanding, Maryse thinks a moment before a thought crosses her mind. “Well, has it occurred to you that maybe there’s more to it? Maybe it’s not that she’s mundane. There’s something else there and I think you know exactly what it is.”

Maryse watches as something finally clicks and a soft smile plays on Magnus’ lips. He raises his eyes to meet hers and lets the smile grow. Rising to his feet, he holds out his arms to her. 

“I suppose I do. Thank you, Maryse, for allowing me to vent my frustrations. And for listening.”

“It was my pleasure, Magnus,” Maryse replies as she slowly lifts herself from her seat on the table. She stumbles as she rises to her feet, her head spinning and her vision going fuzzy. 

"Maryse?” 

His voice sounds far away, echoing in her ears as he repeats her name again and again. The room sways slowly back and forth before her legs give out and she collapses into total darkness. 

* * *

“And you’re sure that she’s fine? Nothing’s wrong with her or the baby?”

Catarina smirked at her friend as he stood beside Maryse’s hospital bed, worried beyond belief. 

“Everything seems perfectly normal. Just lack of sleep and low blood pressure. Not the best mix for someone who’s 6 months along,” Magnus let out a deep breath, letting his eyes flutter closed in relief, “That being said, they are both doing great.”

“Thank you, Catarina. I really do appreciate it.”

Catarina nodded to the older woman sat on the bed, her legs hanging off and hands laying gently on her belly. “Of course. And don’t worry Maryse, your baby girl is going to be just fine.”

Everything seemed to still as the words left Catarina’s lips. Both Maryse and Magnus’ eyes went wide as the words started to sink in. 

“Now, I’m going to go see about getting you discharged if you want to just wait here. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Gathering up her chart and stethoscope, Catarina moves to the curtain and parts the fabric before disappearing into the hallway on the other side.

“Maryse...are you okay?” Magnus placed a comforting hand on her arm.

With tears in her eyes, Maryse just smiled. “It’s a girl, Magnus. I’m having a daughter.”

* * *

“Alright Mags, thanks. Yeah. Okay. Me too. Bye.” Alec finishes off his conversation with Magnus and shoves his phone into his back pocket. 

“Everything okay?” Clary asks as she hands him two more rolls of pink and blue streamers. 

Alec carefully unrolls the length of blue streamer as he climbs up the ladder against the wall. “Yeah. He uh, he’s with mom. They’re on their way back now.”

Tearing off a piece of tape from the roll sat on the top of the bookshelf next to him, Alec continues were he left off tacking up the streamers to the wall. He can feel her eyes on him and turns his body to her. “What?”

She folds her arms over her chest. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“I don’t--”

“Alec,” Clary interrupts taking a step forward, “since you and Magnus have gotten together, I have never once heard you not end a phone conversation with ‘I love you’. Not once. Now, I’m going to ask again, is everything okay?”

Alec thinks about her words for a moment before he gives in and slacks back against the wall. 

“It’s about Ellian and his birth mother.”

“Okay. What about them?”

“Magnus wants to let her stay in contact with Ellian. Watch him grow up and be a part of his life.”

Clary takes a seat on the sofa behind her, looking up at Alec while he fiddles with the gold band on his left ring finger. “And you don’t want that?”

Alec sighs and lets his back slide down the wall until he’s sitting on the top step of the ladder, “It’s not that -- I just…”

“Hey, it’s fine. If you don’t want to tell me, I’m not going to force you.” Alec knows she’s sincere. Unlike a lot of the people in his life, sans Magnus of course, she doesn’t push him. She opens it up for discussion but, if he’s not ready, she doesn’t push it. He appreciates it. More than she will ever know.

“I know. It’s just, I’ve had to share everything my entire life. Nothing was ever just mine. I was never allowed to have something of my own. And then, Jace and I became Parabatai and it felt so good to finally have something that no one else did. Our connection. But of course, Jace isn’t mine. He has you now.”

Clary sighed at the broken look in Alec’s eyes, “Alec, I--”

“No, hey, it’s fine. I’m glad you two have each other.” He smiled but she noticed how it never really reached his eyes. He was holding something back, something that was making this harder than anything.

“And you have Magnus.” She tried to lighten the mood, hoping it would help. 

His smile brightened ever so slightly and she felt some pride in that. “Yeah, I have Magnus. But, I wanted Ellian too.”

“I don’t understand. I thought you guys  _ were _ getting Ellian. Did something change?”

Alec shook his head. “No. We are still adopting him. I just, I thought that once we did, I’d finally have something of my own. I mean, not mine necessarily, but he’d be ours. Magnus and I would raise him together and be his dad's. But if we let his mom stay in contact, then that’s just one more person that I will have to share my son with. And I know that’s selfish and I’m sorry but--”

“Clary, Alec, you guys in here?” Their gazes turn to the doorway as Jace pops his head in, a small pink and blue paper party hat sitting atop his head.

“Jace, hey, yeah we’re just finishing up the decorations in here. Nice hat.” Alec smirked at the face his parabatai made, his eyes glancing up at the paper monstrosity.

Groaning, Jace pulled at the elastic string holding it to his head. “Yeah well, you can thank our dear sister for that. She is insisting that we all wear them. Which means that there are two waiting out there with your names written all over them. Let’s go.”

Dropping the various decorations in her hands to the floor, Clary hopped up from her spot on the sofa and bounded over to her fiance, taking his offered hand in hers. She sent Alec a smile over her shoulder, which he returned in full, before following Jace back out into the living room. Letting out a sigh of relief from finally speaking his worries, Alec set down the rolls of streamers on the bookshelf and descends the steps. He carefully folds the ladder back up and leans it up against the wall before switching off the light and exiting the now festively decorated spare room. 

* * *

“I honestly can not thank you enough. Tonight has been absolutely wonderful.” Maryse smiles gratefully at her family standing around the room, one arm wrapped around Luke’s waist and the other resting comfortably on her belly. 

Jace raises his glass, “You deserve this Mom. All of it. Congrats.” 

The others raise their glasses in solidarity before each taking a sip of the sparkling cider that Luke had so graciously donated. Since Maryse wasn’t allowed to drink, Luke had decided to quit as well in hopes that she wouldn’t feel alone. 

“Alrighty,” Clary began once she’d finished off her glass, “now that that’s out of the way, have you guys thought of any names yet?” 

Jace hummed in agreement. “I mean, we know you guys don’t know the sex of the baby yet, but it’s never to early to start having options, right?” 

“Right.” Luke nodded. “Well, we had a bunch of options picked out, but we’ve decided on William if its a boy, and either Lillian or Aeliana for a girl.”

“Actually, that’s not entirely true.” Luke turned his gaze to Maryse who took a step away from him and further into the middle of the group. He gave her a questioning look but she motioned for him to wait for just a moment. 

Taking a deep breath, Maryse reaches a hand into her jacket pocket and pulls out a folded up piece of cloth. Pink cloth. “I think Lillian will be just perfect. Don’t you?”

Luke’s lips are parted slightly in shock at the subtlety of her question. Maryse is frozen, her fingers holding tightly to the small baby blanket in her hands. She’d had Magnus stop by the Institute on their way back so she could retrieve it from where it had sat in storage in her old room. Her plan was to tell Lucian that evening, however, she wasn’t really expecting the audience that they seemed to have. 

Luke’s gaze moved from the blanket to Maryse, his eyes wide. “It’s a girl?”

With tears in her eyes, Maryse nodded, “It’s a girl. Lucian, we’re having a daughter.”

Not wasting another moment, Luke surges forward and crashes his lips to hers with one hand on her belly and the other around her waist. Happy tears and watery laughter fill the air as they pull back from one another and let their foreheads rest against the other. 

* * *

Lillian Avery Garroway was brought into the world 2 ½ months later at 6lbs 8oz at 5:48 am. With tears in her eyes, Maryse held her baby girl close to her chest and placed a tearful kiss on her forehead. Luke kneeled beside the bed as he watched their little bundle of joy curl up against her mother, the cries finally fading away. 

A soft knock on the door stirs the couple from their sweet bliss. They look up with smiles on their faces at the sight of their family standing in the doorway waiting for the okay to enter. After a nod from Luke, they all file into the room and huddle together at the end of the bed.

There isn’t a dry eye in sight as they all watch the newest member of the family. Reaching over, Luke positions his hands carefully underneath the newborn and as he stands, slowly lifting her from Maryse's’ arms. He tucks her safely into his arms and rocks her back and forth. 

“Everyone,” His voice is soft when he speaks, calm and full of nothing but love, “we would like you to meet, Lillian Avery Garroway.”

Izzy is the first to step forward and take in the sight of her new baby sister. “By the Angel...she’s so small.” 

“Almost as small as you were,” Maryse says with a smile on her lips. Izzy returns the smile as she moves in to give her mother a hug. 

“I love you, mom.” 

Maryse hugs her eldest daughter tighter, “I love you too.”

One by one, each family member steps forward to get a closer look at the newest addition to their ever-growing family. The last one to come forward is Max, his blonde curls darker than the last time anyone has seen him and the glasses he had recently acquired sitting appropriately on the bridge of his nose. Stepping closer, Max reaches out to touch her, his fingers brushing gently against the delicate skin of her arm. Maryse knows it’s silly but, something about seeing her youngest two children together makes her more emotional than she’d ever care to admit. It’s only when Alec comes up behind Max, hands placed instinctively on his younger brother's shoulders and his gaze trained lovingly on his new sister, that Maryse finally loses it. The sudden lack of control over her emotions has Maryse even more emotional as fresh tears start to fall. 

All eyes turn to her, startled by the sudden outburst of emotion from the otherwise closed-off woman. 

Alec speaks first, “Mom, are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

The eldest boy is over to her bedside in an instant, taking up the spot that his sister had vacated only moments ago. 

Maryse can’t find the words to speak and instead takes the hand being offered to her by her oldest child. She holds onto it tight as she suddenly pulls him in close, wrapping her free arm as tight as she can in the position they’re in. 

The others watch silently while Maryse cries into Alec's shoulder, her tears no doubt soaking through the thin layer of the work out shirt he had thrown on in his hurry to make it to the hospital on time.

It’s only when Lillian starts crying that the silence breaks. Clary and Izzy both immediately rush forward in hopes of calming the fussing child. Reluctantly, Luke passes his daughter to her older sisters and moves to the other side of Maryse where she takes hold of his hand and squeezes tight. With a nod to Luke, Alec lets go of Maryse’s hand and migrates across the room once again to stand with his husband, their hands slipping into each others effortlessly. 

Maryse and Luke observe their family, both in awe of how lucky they are in this very moment. It took them so long to find each other again and after everything that they had to endure, everything their children and loved ones had to endure, they finally found their place with one another. They couldn’t imagine a more perfect world.


End file.
